Gatito tonto
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Chat Noir decide pasar una noche algo 'divertida' con Marinette en su balcón.


Marinette caminaba tranquilamente después de salvar París una vez más junto con su compañero Chat Noir, todos los Parisinos rodearon todo el lugar del acto donde derrotaron al villano y la presa televisiva se acercaba a ellos para saber acerca del villano que habían enfrentado. Todo era perfecto hablando con los periodistas acerca del villano derrotado, pero se dio cuenta de que Chat Noir estaba un poco alejada de ella mientras veía a los Parisinos tratando de mantener una sonrisa. Ella no sabía acerca de su comportamiento medio extraño ya que no había hecho nada malo y ni siquiera le regaño por las veces que casi deja que el villano pudiera tener la ventaja ya que se prometió a ella misma tratarlo de esa manera para no perder su amistad.

Al momento de salir de ellos intento hablar con él para ver que le sucedía, pero en ese preciso momento el anillo de Chat Noir empezó a sonar indicando que se destransformaría y se fue del lugar dejándola sola. Ella en el fondo se preocupaba bastante por él y quería ayudarlo, aunque no supiese su problema.

Marinette: "¿Que le habrá sucedido a Chat Noir? Realmente me tiene un poco preocupada" –se dijo un poco mal.

De ahí, su Kwami Tikki apareció al saber que estaba hablando de Chat Noir.

Tikki: "No te preocupes Marinette, de seguro tuvo un mal día" –dijo calmándola un poco.

Marinette: "Pero, no estaba así cuando estuvimos luchando contra el Akumatizado Tikki" –le respondió.

Tikki: "Bueno, en ese caso talvez este mal por algo"

Marinette: "¿De salud?"

Tikki: "No, de algo que le molesta bastante"

Marinette, al escucharla, se quedó pensando acerca del comportamiento de Chat Noir mientras se dirigía hacia su casa. Al momento de entrar subió a su habitación mientras se echaba en su cama reflexionando acerca de lo que le dijo Tikki.

Marinette: "¿Qué le habrá sucedido para que se comportara así?" –se preguntó pensando.

Pasaron 20 minutos desde que Marinette estuvo recostada en su cama y se levantado de ella para dirigirse hacia su balcón, Tikki estaba profundamente dormida y eso y Marinette estaba ya en su balcón mientras observaba las estrellas y la media luna que iluminaba en todo París.

Marinette: "Que bellas son las estrellas" –dijo observándolas.

Se acercó apoyándose donde su baranda mientras observaba casi toda la parte de la ciudad, todo era tranquilo y escuchando algunos ruidos de los autos que pasaban ahí.

Marinette: "Que tranquilidad es todo"

"Si, lo es" –dijo una voz muy cerca de ella.

Marinette asintió con la cabeza al escuchar la opinion de la persona que había hablado, sin embrago, a los 2 segundos puso sus ojos en blanco mientras volteaba de quien se trataba y era nadie menos que Chat Noir quien llevaba una expresión casi aburrida.

Marinette: "¿Chat Noir?" –dijo un poco confundido.

Chat Noir: "Buenas noches Princesa, ¿Cómo has estado?" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Marinette se extrañó un poco sobre ello, cuando lo vio estaba como si estuviera aburrido de la vida y cuando le hablo ese aburrimiento se convirtió en alegría. No sabía si hablar de su comportamiento o no, pero decidió hablar con él un poco más.

Marinette: "¿Y qué haces en mi balcón, Chat Noir?"

Chat Noir: "Oh ya sabes, solo relajándome un poco después de salvar Paris junto con Ladybug y todo eso"

Marinette: "¿Nada más?" –cuestiono.

Chat Noir: "Oh y también hacer unos cuantos ejercicios mientras me preparo para otro Akumatizado" –dijo montándole con su brazo para que viera la fuerza que tenía.

Marinette rodeo los ojos mientras llevaba una sonrisa, se rio ante su típica personalidad de galán que le hacía a cada rato cuando era Ladybug. Entonces se preparó en el momento justo para hablarle acerca de lo que le sucedía.

Marinette: "Chat Noir, te noté un poco aburrido cuando te vi, ¿Qué ocurre?" –le pregunto.

Chat Noir al momento de escucharla recordó al único responsable acerca de su comportamiento que tuvo justo después de vencer al villano que derroto junto con Ladybug… Su padre. Recordó la pelea que tuvo acerca del porque siempre no lo dejaba salir con sus amigos escuchando las mismas palabras de siempre: 'Es muy peligroso ir solo, tienes que estar acompañado de tu guardaespaldas', eso realmente le molestaba y lo recordó justo cuando observo a su guardaespaldas en medio de las personas quienes los rodeaba a ellos.

Chat Noir: "Oh pues… nada en absoluto" –mintió.

Marinette hizo una mueca sabiendo que estaba mintiendo y se acercó a él acercándose un poco a él poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

Marinette: "Conozco muy bien cuando una persona miente y tú eres uno de ellos" –dijo mirándolo fijamente hacia los ojos.

Chat Noir: "Ah princesa, estoy diciendo la verdad" –dijo sonriéndole.

Marinette: "¿Seguro?" –dijo alzando su ceja.

Chat Noir: "Muy seguro" –dijo acercándose mucho a su cara.

De pronto Marinette sintió un rubor al darse cuenta de que Chat Noir estaba muy cerca a ella y se alejó un poco, pero Chat Noir salió de la baranda mientras le agarraba la cintura.

Chat Noir: "Muy nerviosa, ¿verdad?" –dijo juguetonamente.

Marinette: "Quizás" –dijo mirándolo.

Chat Noir de ahí la soltó mientras la observaba, Marinette observaba a todos lados sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por ver que chat Noir la observaba tanto.

Chat Noir: "Estas muy bonita, ¿lo sabias?" –le dijo

Marinette: "¿Tú crees?" –dijo un poco nerviosa.

Chat Noir: "Claro, de todas las chicas que he visto nadie se compara a lo que tú tienes Marinette"

Marinette: "Eso le dices a cualquier chica, ¿cierto?" –dijo mostrando su labio inferior.

Chat Noir: "Para serte sincero… No, solo te lo digo a ti" –dijo alzando y bajando sus cejas, aunque no se notaran debido al antifaz.

Marinette: "¿D-de verdad?" –le pregunto.

Chat Noir le agarro una mejilla mientras la observaba por unos segundos antes de darle un beso hacia los labios, Marinette no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, pero no se pudo resistirse ante el beso que le estaba dando y cerro sus ojos para disfrutarlo. Ambos se abrazaron mientras se acariciaban y luego de unos segundos se detuvieron para mirarse el uno con el otro.

Chat Noir: "Por tu expresión diría que fue tu primer beso"

Marinette solamente se quedó mirándolo mientras observaba que se dirigía hacia la baranda del balcón para prepararse para salir de su casa.

Chat Noir: "Nos vemos princesa, nos encontraremos más adelante" –dijo mientras se alejaba de su casa.

Marinette quien estaba parada observaba como se iba de un lado a otro mientras se tocaba sus labios y sonrió débilmente antes de dirigirse para su habitación.

Marinette: "Gatito tonto"

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este One-shot.**


End file.
